


The definition of insanity

by deacuryftw



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Jungle, M/M, Pirates, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, fuck hoyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: (The story starts with Vaas' monologue about insanity but it's in an alternative reality so from there on the story will go on different than in the game.)Vaas offers Jason something that he can't decline. Or can he? Does he even have another option?
Relationships: Jason Brody & Vaas Montenegro, Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. A decision has to be made

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction in this fandom sooo i hope you all like it!

He felt an hard object crashing against his occiput and the next thing he knew was that he was falling to the ground. The last thing he was aware of was a silly sounding laugh.

“Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?"

Slowly Jason opened his eyes and without even thinking about it he recognized the heavy spanish accent of the man in front of him. It was Vaas. Jason wanted to stand up. Kick around. Beat up the man standing opposite of him. But something was holding him back.

There were thick ropes draped around his arms. They were buried deep into his skin and he knew the more he would fight against it the deeper the cuts would be. 

“Listen to me, hermano. Mira.”, the pirate leader ordered. Because Jason was bound to the chair he was sitting on, Vaas seemed so much bigger than himself. He covered the only small window and there was an intimidating shadow falling onto Jason who had a perfect view of Vaas’ strong threatening muscles.

“Insanity.”, he started his monologue. “Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change. That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I thought they were talking bullshit. So, boom, I shot them. The thing is they were right. And then I started looking and I keep seeing all these pricks doing the same fucking thing again and again thinking this time it’s gonna be different.”

Vaas bent down in front of Jason and looked him in the eyes. His mouth didn’t move at all. He just kept smiling his typical Vaas smile and it was freaking Jason out.

“You, Jason, you came to my island. And now you expect me to let you and your friends go, sí?”

Now his smile actually changed. It started to fade and Vaas started to look more angry. But there was another emotion as well which Jason couldn’t really tell what it was.

Suddenly, Vaas got up and started shouting and kicking against the wall behind him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”, he kept screaming over again. Jason was prepared for Vaas to turn around and start kicking him, but it never happened.

“I fucking killed you. I killed you. I set you on fire and here we are.”

Vaas eyes sparkled with fury, but he seemed to be calmer now. And slowly but surely his insane smile came back.

“Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?”, he asked again and his smile started to grow bigger.

Jason was uncomfortable with the irony of this situation, but he would have never expected what happened next.

Vaas slowly stepped behind Jason and harshly cut open the ropes that cut even deeper into Jason’s flesh by now. Fast Jason stood up and looked at the door. Cleary locked. Then he looked at Vaas and their eyes locked.

Threatingly Vaas held up a knive. “I won’t kill you, hermano. You and I are the same.”

Jason shook his head and now he said something for the first time. “We are not the same. I would never oppress a whole folk.”

Vaas laughed and now he was the one shaking his head. “You are killing innocent people. The pirates. They only do their fucking job, they have families. Do you think they have any other option? No. And you like killing all those people. You like the power you have and you enjoy all the attention you get. Everyone is fearing you.”

Jason didn’t know how to repsond because part of him knew exactly that Vaas was right. He enjoyed murdering people. He didn’t care if they were innocent. Didn’t care how many people they killed. Didn’t care about their families. It was like a game to him. He had no pity.

“You are like me, Jason. Imagine what power you could achieve if you changed sides. I’ll give you a chance.”

Vaas got closer to Jason, the razor-sharp tip of the knife pointing at him. Jason stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him. Vaas didn’t stop coming closer to Jason until the knife slightly touched him. Vaas used his free hand to support himself on the wall.

Jason’s whole body was tense and he could clearly make out the smell of sweat and tequila that was coming from Vaas. There were only a few centimeters between them and he could feel Vaas’ breath on his skin.

“Are you going to fight against me or will you be by my side?” With those words Vaas turned the knife around and gave Jason the chance to grab it. 

There was not one second where they didn’t look into eachothers eyes and Jason felt hypnothized. It took him some time to realize everything that had been said, but inside him he already knew the answer to Vaas’ question.

So he grabbed the knife and the moment his fingers laid around the handle he realized how powerful he was right now. He could easily push the knife forward and stab Vaas. But he didn’t and that had a reason.

Vaas might was crazy or insane to use his own words. But he wasn’t dumb. He knew that Jason could’ve killed him with only one movement. Vaas trusted him. And he was serious about them being a team.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas makes up some rules which Jason isn't too amused about, but what can he do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sad, this fandom is so small :(( like i love far cry so much  
> anyways here's the second chapter!!

"So what now?", Jason asked with a strong voice.

"Jason, hermano, it won't be that easy. How can I be sure you won't just run away. That wouldn't be the first time for you."

Jason felt stupid. He was here trusting Vaas with his life and Vaas wouldn't even trust him to stay here. "Are you serious, Vaas? I won't run away. Where would I go?"

Vaas laughed and took a few steps into the room. "You and I are insane. I can't take a risk at this point. Just behave and you'll soon get to walk free. And just so you know. If you behave your friends will all be released."

Vaas and Jason both were very calm. The sun had begun to set and Vaas started to explain his plans to Jason. He went up to Jason and put a very strong hand to his shoulder. "There is one important rule, hermano. Don't. You. Fucking. Betray. Me. ¿Comprende?"

Jason nodded and looked at Vaas like a grumpy child. Who gave him the right to set up rules? Jason felt out of control. If he would kill Vaas or just in general act up against him, his friends would never be released from the power of the pirates. He was bound to Vaas and his orders.

"Second rule is, you'll have to be nice to my boys. No killing of pirates. I don't care if you kill Rakyat's."

Jason nodded again. "I won't kill pirates. I want to kill with them."

Vaas grinned at Jason and with a unusual deep and soft voice he said "Good boy."

Jason looked at Vaas with a confused and disgusted face, but Vaas just laughed.

Then Vaas continued. "I also want you to stay with me for the beginning. You'll sleep in a locked up room just to be sure."  
Jason sighed. "Okay Vaas."

Vaas finally pulled his hand away from Jason and went to the door. "Come with me.", he ordered.

Jason followed him outside of the small wooden cabin. They were somewhere in the jungle, near the beach. He remembered this place. Probably some outpost he liberated which the pirates got back in the meantime. "Felipe. Come here.", Vaas said to one of the pirates. He looked like every other pirate to Jason. "You'll take a little care of Jason while I'm gone. ¿Sí?"

Felipe nodded. Jason wondered if all of the pirates knew about Vaas' plan. He also wondered if the pirates would respect him after killing so many of them.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Vaas. "I have to do something. You'll stay here with Felipe. Don't act up. Do what he says. You two will be the night guards. You can sleep a little in the morning then we'll see."

"Where are you going?", Jason asked. "I could come with you." Vaas laughed and got quite serious in the next moment. "You'll fucking stay here, white boy."

Jason looked at Vaas furiously, but he didn't dare to act up. He couldn't risk it with his friends still being captured.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Vaas said to Felipe and Jason before turning his back to them and going along a path deeper into the jungle.

Jason looked after Vaas asking himself if Vaas will be safe. He wanted to hit himself for those thoughts in the next moment. Why did he care about Vaas being safe?

Felipe cleared his voice and put his hand around Jason's arm. "Come with me." Harshly Jason was pulled next to one of the outposts alarms where he had to guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is really short but the next one is soon to come with a little more action ;))


	3. Making the boss happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felipe and Jason have to guard all night when suddenly some Rakyat's attack. What will Jason do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy i'm welcoming any reviews!! :)

It was very quiet. At least as quiet as it could be in a jungle. Jason could make out the grunts of a few tapirs. The wind was softly rustling through the leaves of the trees that surrounded the outpost. Jason asked Felipe where they were, but he didn’t tell him.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you, California boy. It’s just that Vaas ordered us not to do so.”, he told Jason. Considering the fact that there were tapirs and the landscape was rather flat, they were probably in the north. Maybe northeast. Jason was pretty sure there was a beach nearby as well. He could smell the sea air.

It must’ve been a few hours since Vaas went away. In the meantime Jason met another pirate whose name was Carlos. He had dark skin and short hair. He also wore a red bandana across his neck. Carlos wasn’t as friendly as Felipe, but Jason couldn’t blame him. From what he heard the pirates didn’t get paid much. The work was really hard anyway.

Carlos went into another wooden hut an hour or so ago to go to sleep. Jason and Felipe were alone now, sitting on the ground next to eachother waiting for nothing.

“Do you know where Vaas went?”, Jason asked. Felipe shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you.”, he said calmly. Jason sighed angrily. “Why are you so afraid of Vaas. I won’t tell him.” Felipe threw his head back and laughed quietly. “I am not afraid. But this is the only thing I can do. The only work I have and I have a wife at home. I need the money.”

Jason was quiet for a moment. He was disappointed of not getting an answer.

It was quite boring. Jason ran his fingers through the dirt on the ground and collected some pebbles which he then threw away again. He heard snoring from inside the hut. Besides Carlos there was one other pirate as well.

After another hour and a half Jason felt really tired. Felipe must’ve been tired as well, but he was used to it. Jason dozed off for a short period of time until he was finally woken up by a loud shout coming from Felipe.

“Get up you piece of shit!”, he shouted and the next moment Jason realized the sound of a gun being fired. Jason immediately felt the adrenaline rush through his body and jumped up. Felipe gave him a handgun before and he also had the knife Vaas gave him.

“Jason!”, a very familiar voice shouted. Rakyat. Felipe fired his gun and one of the blue dressed men screamed and fell to the ground. Now Jason saw them too. “We’ve come to save you.”, one of the still standing men said. “Save me? Save me from what? From someone that finally recognizes my abilities?”

All of the Rakyat looked at Jason unbelievably. Then Jason fired his gun and killed one of the Rakyat’s. The others looked at Jason even more shocked and confused until Felipe shot the next one and Jason finally killed the last one.

“What the fuck?”, someone said. It was the other pirate, Jason hadn’t met until now. Without moving Jason spoke to the irritated pirate. “Some Rakyat’s approached. They wanted to save me. We killed them.” His voice sounded empty. Now it was official. Jason killed his own men or those who were his men.

“Good job, twink.”, the pirate said and winked and Jason. The pirate went back to sleep without saying anything and Jason looked at Felipe who settled down on the ground again. “That’s Miguel. He’s gay. Or at least we think he is. Never has sex with prostitutes, always kind of flirting with us. If I were you, I would be careful of him.”

Jason sat down next to Felipe again and sighed loudly. Felipe raised his eyebrows and looked at Jason. “You okay California boy?”, he asked. Jason looked down. “I don’t know. Feels weird to change sides so fast.” The other man nodded understandingly. “I understand what you mean, but Vaas will be really proud of you if he sees what you did.” Jason huffed. “I don’t care is he’s proud of me. I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing this for me.” “Oh yeah? How come?” Jason looked at Felipe. “If I behave or whatever you want to call it, Vaas will release my friends.”

Felipe started laughing. “You really think so? Man, I don’t know. I wouldn’t trust Vaas if I was you.” For some reason Jason got angrier. He didn’t want to believe that Vaas wouldn’t trust him. He trusted Vaas and he wanted Vaas to trust him. “I think he trusts me and I think he will keep his promise.” “If you say so, Snow White.”

Morning came and it didn’t take Vaas long to come back. On his way into the outpost he saw the corpses and triumphantly stepped over them. “Did my boys do this?”, he shouted.

Felipe and Jason who were still sitting and lying on the ground stood up. “Yes, boss. They attacked in the middle of the night to save Jason, but we shot all of them. Jason is truly on our side.”, Felipe declared. Jason was surprised but happy about Felipe telling Vaas about what happened.

Vaas looked at Jason with a wide grin on his face. “Good boy.”, he simply said. Just like the day before inside the wooden hut.

The pirate leader had a cloth bad hanging over his shoulder which he now put down. The bag opened and the other two took sight of what was inside of it. There were fruits and vegetables and a lot of bread.

“Looks delicious, boss.”, Felipe said. Vaas put a hand on Felipe’s shoulder and started speaking in a very demanding voice. “Take what you want. For you and the others. You’ll be eating in that hut.” He pointed at the small house in which Carlos and Miguel slept. “Jason and I will be eating in the other one.”

Without questioning anything Felipe bent down and took some of the food. “Thank you, boss.”, he said before heading to the hut.

Vaas took the cloth bag and smiled at Jason. “Let’s go.”, he said. His eyes were sparkling.


End file.
